


When The Truth Hunts You Down.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Comfort, Love, M/M, Truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael has some truths to get off his chest. But how will Isobel & Alex take them?





	When The Truth Hunts You Down.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think I'm alone when I say that I wish Isobel would've asked Michael who he was referring to when he said he wanted to tell the "people we love"...so I fixed it.
> 
> Title from our (my) favorite Malex song! Thanks Sam Tinnesz. 
> 
> Big thanks to allthehearteyes & bestillmyslashlyheart!!!! Love that we love them.

“We don’t know where we came from. We don’t know who we are!” Isobel wails.

 

“Dammit Isobel we know enough!” Michael yells back. He’s so  _ frustrated. _

 

She pauses to stare at him. He sighs. He’s so tired. Tired of lying. Tired of keeping up the pretenses. Tired of being there for people to only have it shoved back in his face. 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing.” He grabs another beer and moves to sit back down. He puts his head into his hands.

 

“Michael?” 

 

He looks up at her.  _ At least she stopped crying.  _ She sits down again, the blanket wrapped tightly around her. 

 

“You aren’t curious?” 

 

“Of course I am.” He gestures, incredulously, to his trailer. She nods, but she’s giving him a weird look. He stares back at her. 

 

“What did you mean by  _ we should tell the people we love?”  _

 

“Nothing. I think you could be honest with Noah. I mean, shit, Max told Liz.” 

 

“That’s not what you meant.”

 

_ Dammit. Now she’s perceptive?  _ He shakes his head.

 

“I didn’t mean anything by that.”

 

“Michael. Is there someone you would tell? Is there something else you aren’t telling  _ us? _ There can’t be anymore secrets between the three of us. _ ”  _

 

He sighs. Now that he’s started this conversation he doesn’t want to have it. It’s one thing to  _ say _ you want to share your secrets, but it’s another to actually  _ share _ them. He nods. 

 

“Who is it?”

 

He looks at her pleadingly. Isn’t it enough to admit there’s someone? Unfortunately, she isn’t swayed.

 

“Michael. Who is it?”

 

“Just...someone.” He doesn’t know why he’s hedging. He wanted people to know. He  _ wants _ people to know. 

 

She isn’t fooled. “When did you meet this someone?” She looks a little smug. Like there might not actually be  _ someone. _

 

_ “ _ In high school.” She gasps. He sighs. 

 

“We recently... _ reconnected.”  _ He shakes his head. As much as he wants to tell Isobel and Max about Alex, the memories are just as painful as they are loving. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“It’s...”  _ Damn.  _ He doesn’t know if he should even say anything. Alex specifically didn’t want anyone to know. But Alex said it was over. And he’s done hiding things from his family. 

 

“It’s...Alex.” He smiles slightly at the shocked look on her face. Whether she’s shocked it’s a man or shocked that it’s Alex, he’s not sure. 

 

“Manes?” 

 

He nods. 

 

“Really? How did we not know this? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

“He didn’t want anyone to know.” Her smile drops, and it’s then that he realizes why  _ he _ never said anything. He didn’t want anyone’s pity. 

 

“Michael.” 

 

“It’s fine. He doesn’t want to be with a  _ criminal _ .” 

 

She reaches a hand out to him and squeezes his arm. 

 

“You aren’t a criminal.” She shakes her head as he shrugs his shoulders. She’s looking at him weirdly again. 

 

“You love him?” 

 

He nods. “I’ve loved him since I was seventeen.” He tries to shake it off. That’s the first time he’s admitted, out loud, that he’s in love with Alex Manes. It’s terrifying and freeing. 

 

“You want to tell him?” 

 

“Well. We aren’t exactly speaking at the moment, so…”

 

“But if you were?” 

 

“Yes Isobel. I would tell him.” He doesn’t know  _ how _ he would tell him. But he knows that he wants to.

 

She looks thoughtful. He wants to ask if she’ll tell Noah. If she’ll tell Max what happened tonight. But all of that can wait until morning. 

 

“C’mon. I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep.” He walks into his trailer as she follows. She gets comfortable in his small bed and he smiles. He goes to sit down at his makeshift desk, looking over some of his notes. 

 

**~~~**

 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he’s jolted awake at the sound of loud knocking at his door. 

 

“Shit.” He fell asleep at his desk. Everything hurts. He looks over at the sound of laughing. Isobel is up and dressed. 

 

“Leaving?” 

 

“Yeah. Max had my car towed here this morning. I’ve gotta head home and grab some more things. But I’m heading to Max’s to stay with him. He said he wants to talk to us.” 

 

He nods and hears the knocking again. He rubs his hands over his face as he gets up to get the door. 

 

“Alright. I’m coming.” He swings the door open to find Alex Manes on the other side, ready to knock again. He’s leaning heavily on the door handle, half outside, half inside. 

 

Isobel comes to the door with her bag in her hand and a smirk on her face. Michael moves out of the way so she can get outside.

 

“Boys.” She nods at Alex, who smiles tightly at her. 

 

When she reaches her car, she turns back towards them. “Come to Max’s when you’re done.” He nods as she drives away and then focuses on Alex again. 

 

“Alex.” 

 

“Guerin.” Michael steps aside so Alex can come in. He watches as Alex makes himself comfortable. It’s then that he notices Alex is holding something. 

 

“What’s that?” He can’t help but ask. Never mind that Alex has shown up to his trailer out of nowhere. 

 

“Isobel stayed over?” Alex asks instead of answering. 

 

“Yeah. She’s having some…issues at home.” Alex nods. He looks thoughtful. 

 

“Why are you here Alex?” He sits down heavily in his chair again and leans on his desk. He’s tired. And in desperate need of coffee. But his eyes are gritty and he feels too heavy to even attempt to get up. 

 

Alex sighs. “I wanted to apologize for the other night. The things I said…” 

 

He just gives Alex a  _ look.  _ He’s a little shocked. Alex has never apologized for the things he’s said when angry. 

 

“Yeah. Well. Nothing I haven’t heard before.” 

 

“Guerin.”

 

“Don’t.” 

 

“I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry I let my dad get in my head. I’m sorry I took it out on you.” 

 

Michael knows he’s staring at Alex with his mouth hanging open. He straightens in his chair and shrugs. Too tired to deal with this. Too tired to get his hopes up

 

“I want to be brave. But I’m scared.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Michael’s confused. Alex is the bravest person he knows. To have seen what he’s seen. Lived what he’s lived. And survived. 

 

“You are brave. The bravest person I know.” Michael says with conviction. 

 

“You’d think that.” Alex smiles slightly at him.

 

“I know that.” Michael gets up and crosses the small space to sit next to Alex on the bed. Alex looks over at him. They’re sitting so close. Touching from their feet to their shoulders. He can feel the heat radiating from Alex. Time seems to stop for a moment. It’s quick, too quick. But Alex leans over and closes the distance between them as he places a soft kiss on his lips. He inhales slightly before he reaches for Alex’s face to deepen the kiss. 

 

Alex pulls back first and their foreheads are touching. They’re breathing the same air. Chests heaving as they catch their breath. Alex smiles at him and he feels like the world rights itself. 

 

“Your turn.” Alex grabs the package he was holding earlier and shows it to Michael. 

 

“My turn?” Michael isn’t sure what Alex has.

 

He watches as Alex unwraps what he was holding. When it's revealed, Michael gasps. It’s glass from the 1947 UFO crash. From the ship. From their ship. Alien glass. A matching piece, it seems, to the piece Michael has. 

 

“Where did you…?” 

 

“My cabin. It was hidden in a wall. It looked familiar. It took me a while to figure out why but then I realized...” Alex gestures to his desk, where said piece of glass is sitting under some papers. 

 

Michael runs a hand over it and it comes to life. Shimmering under his touch. He can feel Alex’s fingers close over his, as Alex touches the glass as well. It shimmers for him, too. Not as much, but it definitely glows. He doesn’t know what to say. He thought he had the only piece that was left. To know that there are other pieces out there, hidden away, makes his heart race.

 

He turns to see Alex looking at him expectantly. The questions simmering in his eyes. He breathes deeply.

 

“What do you want to know?” Michael readies himself to share something that could change it all. 

 

“Everything.” So he tells him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
